The Only One
by charcoal2002
Summary: Leo returns to Calyspo after the giant war. A oneshot collection about their life together.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I revised this so it makes a little more sence now. Thank you to Hecete's Horcrux and Hannah (guest) for their help. Enjoy and please review!**

I thought I was normal. Or as normal as a fire resistant, 16 year old, son of Hephaestus could be. I certainly didn't think he would be the only person to return to Calypso's island. After the war, when each of the seven plus Nico were offered a reward. Many choose to live a life free of the gods. Me, I took a leaf out of Percy's book. In other words, I chose love. After a heart wrenching goodbye from the seven ( Piper and Hazel were crying) I set off on newly rebuilt Festus to find Calypso. Now we live happily on her island together. Yes its hard to have to lose modern conveniences such as cell phones but my friends and I Iris message often and Guess what? Percy and Annabeth are having a baby! Someday, I hope for me and Calypso to be like that. Young and in love with a family...Speaking of Calypso, where was she?

" Calypso! Where in Hades are you?" I found myself yelling after her.

" Here! In the workshop!" A sweet, melodic voice answered me. When I came back we built Leo and Calypsos workshop and home for lost demigods. You see, the fates could have stopped sending men here now that Calypso was happy, but Nooo they had to keep sending them. Only now there are men and women and they come so often we had to build a place for them to stay. None of them ever returned. Sad, but at least I have my Cali. Forever.

Speaking of my Cali she is walking towards me now. Wait is she blushing?! " Cali what's wrong!" I scanned for any visible bruises. I gasped at what I saw

" Leo?" She asked tentatively and took a step towards me. I walked towards her meeting her halfway across the room. She was wearing a flowy white dress shirt which was nothing new, but with it she was wearing a pair of my oldest, grimmest overalls. It was the prettiest thing I had ever seen in my life.

" You look...like.. Wow!" I muttered. Yep that's me. Leo the very articulate boy.

" What is somthing on my face?" She said worriedly.

" NO! You um, justlookreallygoodinmyoveralls." I exclaimed. Yea, I really need to work on my speech. She looked at me like I was insane. " I mean, you look really pretty in my overalls. Not that your not otherwise ! You're beautiful!" I bellowed. Smooth Leo, smooth.

" Thank you Leo." She kissed my cheek. I put my hand up to the spot where she kissed me. It tingled.

"

I love you, Calypso." Did I really say that?! Great Leo now she's gonna kick you over to the other side of the island. Bye bye happiness!

" I love you too Leo." She said shyly. Wait, what! She loves me! YES! I snapped out of congratulating myself when she laced her fingers into mine. As we walked off to the cave for dinner I knew, all those years ago, I had made the right decision to chose love.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I was bored and I decided to write a prequel to the only one.  So review for the sake of Leo. I don't own this, Rick does.**

Calypso needed him, plain and simple. After he had left she had fallen in to at state of depression. He had opened her mind up to so many things. Jeans, mechanics and the idea that maybe she could get out of here. It was a naive hope but then again when she was born ,so were cellular phones. He was the first boy to ever break the hard shell around her heart. Oh, she was had crushes, many of those, but they all left without a second glance. Even Percy. After they had left she had cried, but she was back to being normal after a week of depression. But Leo had stayed in her heart clinging on to the fragile strings that most men played like a guitar. How could she have been so stupid? She mentally curses herself. As her mind wanders she imagines what could happen if Leo came back. Him, sitting with his arms around her on the beach watching the sun set as he played with her hair. Or him kissing her across the rebuilt dinning table.

"Stop!" She shouted. The invisible servants flittered away. " I hate you Zeus! Can't even give me any real company! WHY?" Why. That was the big question here. WHY was she cursed like this, WHY did Leo have to leave? Sometimes she wondered why she went on like this living alone with only the birds to keep her company. At times like this she remembers that her point in life is to be the biggest "what if" in a hero who landed heres life. To be forever alone.

She went on like this for weeks, day after day. Sometime she would wake up clutching a knife. Nights like that scared her. During the day she cooked and cleaned and built, anything to keep her busy. She almost didn't notice the bronze dragon flying overhead. Looking, searching for something or someone. After three days of it hovering, it landed on the beach, crushing the newly rebuilt dinning table.

" Calypso! Calypso! Sunshine?" At the sound of that familiar voice she ran out and let herself get caught up in his arms.

" Leo." She croaked. " oh gods, you look awful. What happened? How did you get back?"

" That doesn't mater now. I'm back and this time to stay." he said squeezing her tighter. She breathed in his familiar scent. " I'm home." With those word he led her in to the cave. While she fixed him some dinner he explained what had happened. "We were in Greece, on top of Mount Olympus, and gods, Cali, there were so many monsters and we whirled though them and..." He faltered. " Gaea was there. She almost killed me. So many were lost. Nico the one who put her back to sleep. It killed him." He buried his head in his hands.

" Leo, It wasn't your fault. He chose it." She said carefully.

" I know, but it hurts so much, how can I survive it? How." His voice came out muffled due to his hands in the way.

" you have me, forever and always. "

" The gods gave me one wish after. It was to return here and to be allowed to stay with you forever." He said. " if that's okay with you."

" oh Leo, of course it is. But why? Why would you give up your life for me?"

"Because I love you." He said sweetly. " So we can open up Leo and Calypsos workshop and home for lost demigods. Cider and stew. Music. Spontaneous combusting into flames. With a laugh she wrapped her arms around him and said the three words that he had heard all to little; I love you.


End file.
